Testing Experience
by my daydream world
Summary: Steve and Bruce are kidnapped by Samuel Sterns. and soon Bruce is reunited with Betty Ross. The three hero have to work together to escape Sterns and hope that the other Avengers will realised something is wrong sooner rather than little.
1. Chapter 1

**Another Avengers story because I am re-watching some of the MCU films and thought why not. I do not own Avengers. **

Testing Experience

Apparently people thought Steve Rogers should go out more. And with a pubic science experiment in the city that was somehow linked to the super solider serum - Steve though he will have a look.

Steve had his baseball cap on his head – it always amused him that people hardly pay him attention him when he is cap on his head. As much as he was proud being Captain America he did also like having his own space without people watching him all the time. It was nice to able to be himself for a little while.

"Fancy see you here, cap?"

Steve recognized that voice at once as Bruce Banner. Steve looked and saw Bruce looking odd as he was wearing sunglass inside. Bruce must have seen confusion on his face. "Most people aren't comfortable with having me around… and Tony making me go in his behalf…..he thought it would be amusing…."

"Amusing?" asked Steve. Amusing wasn't a word he would use about watching a science experiment.

"I've done my homework," said Bruce with a small grin "This isn't going to work…. This scientist isn't very good. This experiment have been done hundreds of times without results….heck it's a waste of money everyone know it... how he got the funding for this I have no idea…."

Steve didn't know much about science but he respected the work that Tony and Bruce did. He knew both men had a crazy amount of knowledge inside their heads and understood things most people didn't "Are you going to tell them that?" asked Steve nodding towards the scientist

"Consisting my own failed experiment turns me into…." Some people walked pasted so Bruce lower his voice a little bit more "Into You-know-what…..my advice isn't always welcomed with normal scientist – especially by young cocky ones who can barely get though they exams …. It's just amusing to watch their faces when it doesn't work…."

"That's your idea of fun? I think you have spent too much time around Tony….." said Steve. Maybe he wasn't the only one who needed to go out more. Actually Steve thought that he did get out more than Bruce - that wasn't surprising consisting Bruce had spend years as an fugitive and some people still saw the Hulk as an monster.

"Unfortunately, you might be right about that," said Bruce with a small laugh "But, I don't have much of a life…."

"Join the club…" said Steve

The experiment went the way Bruce said it would. "See told you it won't work," said Bruce shaking his head in silent laughter "People don't learn from other people mistakes…..This was a waste for everyone times…and they didn't even try to explain any of the science - you would of thought for a pubic showing they would make it more educational. It's these people who make science seem boring…"

"Could you do it? I mean if you can work on the serum again…."

Bruce was quite for a moment "Some time I've have to tell you the full story about the time I was working on it…." Said Bruce, Steve frowned but Bruce didn't seem to noticed "Actually, I am not sure if even S.H.I.E.L.D had got the right information about that…..but then again what they know and don't know is a bit of a mystery." Steve wondered what Bruce meant about the full story – then again maybe he shouldn't be surprised at the time of Bruce's gamma accident he was working for the military and Steve knew the military had a lot of secrets. "Sorry... got a bit off topic," said Bruce going back to Steve's question "Could I make it? If I had the right stuff yes. But the problem is we hadn't got the right stuff that why people used other things to recreate it…. That can be a little problematic…"

"Like the Gamma radiation?"

Bruce smiled a little "Yeah… like Gamma radiation…." He looked around and looked "Don't you get the feeling you are being watched?" Bruce asked.

"I am always feel like I am being watched," said Steve, but he was starting to get uneasy as well.

Bruce then seem to notice something "To your left – noticed anything odd about those guys…."

Steve had a quick look "The ones in the suits?"

"Yeah, them…."

Steve thought for a moment "They are watching us….." he said "Like they are waiting for an attack or something…."

Bruce looked around slowly "And there is one by the door," he said. "This feels like I am on the run again….." he mumble to himself "And this isn't a good for my stress levels …"

"Just don't Hulk out yet…." Said Steve as calmly as he could. If they were going to attack this was a bad place for the Hulk to start smashing things, too many people that could get hurt.

Bruce didn't look to happy about the situation "As long they do not try and attack me…we should be fine….."

Steve knew - as well as everyone on the team that the Hulk was most dangerous if he was being attacked and was trying to figure a way out without a fight breaking out without unleashing the Hulk "Let's get out of here…" said Steve

"The question is are their watching you or are they watching me," said Bruce in a low tone. Both of them had people who might want to hunt them down. "I told Tony I should stay in the labs…. Dose he listen…..of course not..."

"Maybe we should contracted on getting out of here in one piece," said Steve

"We're have to split up," said Bruce quietly lowing his voice "I'll go towards the kitchen and try to get out around the back…"

"Maybe we should stay together on this…."

"You forget cap, this isn't the first time I had to escape from people like them…" said Bruce with a tone sounded a little odd. Like he was forcing himself to stay calm "And it will make it harder for them with we go different ways…."

"Fair point," said Steve "I will find my own way out then…" Steve knew his way would be more noticeable and that was probably a good thing. He could fight and Bruce would have to avoid the fight at all cost. With that Steve and Bruce went they separators ways.

Bruce managed to get though the kitchens and outside with ease "That was a predicable move, Doctor Banner." Said a voice. Bruce turned around and in the shadow was a figure in a hood. Something look wrong with the shadow. Bruce saw a familiar looking weapon.

"Tranquilizes?" asked Bruce "That won't work out to well for you…."

"Oh we made this new formal just for you Doctor Banner…"

"I feel so special….." said Bruce before he took off running, he was lighter on his feet than what most people though he was. But the allay way he was in was long and he didn't stand a change as he was hit by one of the tranquiller. Bruce's last thoughts were that he should of stayed in the labs that evening.

Steve had barely got outside when he got jump on by three marked men – they were poorly trained and he was winning the fight easily when something hit him in the leg and he fell into the ground and everything slowly went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Steve woke up confused, it took him a moment to remember what had happen. He sat up slowly as his limbs were waking up slowly as well – whatever they used to knock him out worked….and worked well.

Steve looked around and saw Bruce laying on the floor also slowly coming too as well. They must have used something quite powerful to work on Bruce – and something that wouldn't have awaken the Hulk. What could do that? Steve had no idea. Steve clumsily moved closer to Bruce. "Hey, Doctor Banner…. Bruce….." said Steve shanking Bruce's shoulders. "Hey, can you hear me?"

"Hmmmmmm," groaned Bruce he open his eyes and blink and looked around "Oh Christ, I didn't Hulk out again did I?"

If this what it felt like after being the Hulk, no wonder it took Bruce a while to get himself back together again after changing back "No," said Steve slowly, Bruce was still wearing the clothes he was earlier - it was clear he hadn't changed.

Bruce sat up, "Man…" he said shaking his head a little as to clear it "It's feels like the Hulk is sleeping…" Bruce paused for a moment and looked around at the small cell they were in "Where are we?" he asked

"I wished I knew," said Steve also looking around wishing he had some answer.

"I think the Hulk is sleeping…" said Bruce to himself, as he shook his head again, then he rubbed his temple "Wow... this is interesting….this never happen before…."

"The Hulk is sleeping?" asked Steve. If Bruce was right they couldn't used the Hulk to help them out - maybe that was the idea. It was stupid capturing Bruce without a way of controlling the Hulk.

"He is going to be pissed when he wakes up…." said Bruce getting to his feet "We better get out of here before that happens….it won't be happy sight."

Steve also got to his feet and watched as Bruce began to expected the cell. Steve though he would follow suit he looked above them and saw the celling was filled with downward pointed spikes. "What do you think about them?" asked Steve pointing up.

Bruce swore under is breath, "It's a boogie trap." said Bruce "If I hulk out..." Bruce paused but he didn't need to finish. If Bruce Hulk out the spikes would fall on top of them. It may not do much harm to the Hulk but with Steve it was a different story. "Someone wants to keep me here..." said Bruce

"We could try opening the cell door…." Said Steve looking at it, trying to think of a way out,

"The door is buzzing with electricity…" said Bruce at once "You will fry if you touch it…."

"Go on….try…." said a voice in a mocking tone "I dare you…."

Steve and Bruce turn around quickly to see the hooded figure standing nearby "Who are you?" asked Steve trying to see the face of the man "What do you want?"

The hooded man took another step closer "Hello, Mr Green….."

Steve turned to look at Bruce who eyes widen "Samuel Sterns…." He said at once. The hooded man took down his hood showing off an abnormal massive head. "I told you to destroy my blood," said Bruce in a low voice "I warned you…."

"Fat lot of good you're warning did….this wouldn't of happen if you didn't come to see me…."

"You were the one who insisted….and you were the one who decided to mess with it" Said Bruce with no amusement in his voice "What do you want…to kill me?"

"No, Doctor Banner….you are more useful to me alive…. You and the solider…." With that the hooded man walked away – they heard the door locked shut. Bruce closed his eyes for a moment.

"So who is he?" asked Steve feeling out of the loop. He never heard of a Samuel Sterns before - but it was clear that they was some history between him and Bruce. "Bruce?"

Bruce open his eyes "After my gamma accident…. I wanted to find a way to cure myself….get rid of the Hulk…." Said Bruce slowly "Doctor Sterns was a cellular biologist and was helping me find one when I was on the run….cos I was on the run we had code names – he was Mr Blue and I am…."

"Mr Green," said Steve

Bruce nodded his head "Only nothing worked – so he ask me to send him some of my blood so he can make one…"

"And you did?" asked Steve. Bruce and the agents of S.H.E.I.L.D was paranoid about his blood even if he even got so much of a paper cut.

"You have seen what the Hulk can do," said Bruce "I was on the run from Ross, I lose everything…I trusted Sterns which was a stupid move….Sterns though he could use my blood to make antidote for illnesses and genetic disease….but the Gamma in my blood is…." Bruce paused for a moment "What it did to me…. My blood can kill people…so it shouldn't be used to make antidote for normal people….I told him to destroy it…but he didn't listen…"

"If he didn't listen to your warnings then this isn't you fault," said Steve, you couldn't be reasonable for other people actions.

"Why does it feel like it then? You know about the Abomination?"

"Not a lot," said Steve truthfully but he guess it was somehow linked with Sterns.

"The abomination is the result of failed super solider formal and my blood….that what made him…." Bruce signed of a moment "I am sorry you got dragged up in this mess…."

"It's not your fault," said Steve again. "And anyway he said we were both useful...What do you think he wants?"

Bruce shrugged "What ever it is... it can't be good..."

….

"How long do you think we have been here?" asked Steve. they were sitting opposites end of the small cell. Since they had no way of telling the time they couldn't be sure how long they had been gone for.

"Feels like hours," said Bruce – he was sitting on the floor with his eye closes and his eyes shut trying to keep himself calm, If Steve had to guess he would say Bruce was slightly claustrophobic. Bruce had commented he could feel the Hulk stirring inside of him and try to keep him under control as well.

"Do you think the others will know something is wrong by now?" asked Steve

"Maybe," said Bruce "What else can we do but wait? We can't do anything until that cell door opens…"

"What does he want?" asked Steve again feeling useless. He felt the need to do something - he needed to be on the move. He hated not bring able to do anything.

Bruce shock his head "I don't know – I barely know the guy. We only meet once and he was orinally helping me find a cure… I don't even know what happen to him after the abomination.…. They could be hundreds of reasons…."

"You must know something…." said Steve

"As soon as the fighting was finished I had to go back on the run again…." Said Bruce opening his eyes looking a little frustrated "Most people don't bother staying in connect with me especially after seeing the Hulk…..I am guessing if anyone knows it would of been S.H.I.E.L.D…."

Steve didn't want to push Bruce too far, he was trying to keep himself from Hulking out so he didn't cause the spikes to fall on top of them. Now was not the time for Steve to question Bruce. They heard a far off door open and footsteps. "Got some company for you boys…" said Sterns with him he had a women with a bag over her head. he also had a gun. "Any funny business I will shot her..." Sterns unlocked the door and pushed the women inside before locking the door and walking away.

They took the bog off the women head. "Betty?" asked Bruce in shock looking at the women in front of them

The women look one look at Bruce had hugged him tightly "Bruce... what the hell is going on…."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Steve was trying to figure out what Bruce's relationship with Betty was. He was quickly told she was also a scientist who was working on the project with Bruce when he had his gamma accident. Also she was with Bruce when he first went to see Sterns. It was made to Steve that they had know each other for along time and it was clear that Bruce trusted Betty - which was saying something as Bruce like half of the Avengers seem to have some sort of trust issues.

"Why didn't you connect me after the event of New York?" asked Betty looking at Bruce who was now pacing to help his nerves.

"You know why," said Bruce without stopping

Betty step in front of Bruce making him stop and they looked at each other for an moment "I have missed you Bruce…."

"I've missed you too," Bruce looked down and saw a ring on Betty's hand "You're married…."

"Yeah," said Betty. They was an another awkward paused and Steve realised that Bruce and Betty must have been together at one point – and he could see in their eyes that this was a painful story for the both of them and he could also see that they cared about each other deeply. Steve felt awkward being there watching them as he was sure they prefer to have their reunion alone.

"You don't need me in your life,"

"That's my choice to make, Bruce….."

"What, you wanted to go with me….. Be a fugitive… your father would hate me more than he already dose." Said Bruce clearly getting stressed again.

"Maybe now isn't a good time for this chat…." Said Steve quickly

Betty looked at Steve for a moment and looked up at the spikes above them, then back at Bruce "Once we get out of here…. You aren't doing another runner…..we need to talk…."

"I am fed up with running…." Mumble Bruce looking at Betty almost sadly.

…

It wasn't long before Sterns come back. He walked up to the electicfied cell door. "Tell me about the primer…." Said Sterns. He was too the point, he knew what he wanted.

"That data got destroyed years ago…." Said Betty at once,

"Tell me what you know – you must remember….."

"Remembering the exact data from years old isn't possible…" said Bruce "And it something that shouldn't be used again….you know that."

"You will give me this information quickly, next time I'll ask it won't be nicely…..how much longer do you think he can keep the monster under control?" Sterns looked at Bruce "I can see a green tint to your eyes, Mr Green. It won't be long before the Hulk will come out and play..."

Betty walked closer to the cell door and Bruce hold her back from getting to close. "The only monster I can see is you,"

"Then you are delusional…." With that he was gone and they heard the door lock again.

Steve was feeling like he didn't know what was going on. "Primer?" he asked

"The primer allowed me to absovle all that gammer radiation…" explained Bruce

"It only helped, it wasn't made to allow that much all at once…." Corrected Betty "There was something in you have stop that from happening…"

"What repressed anger? dissociative identity?" asked Bruce looking at Betty.

"You should have died that day Bruce. Primer or no primer it should have killed you…" said Betty

"Next you are going to tell me my father monster gene theory was correct…"

Betty looked annoyce at Bruce "You know I don't believe what he said – but maybe they is a unknown gentical reason as well….. or maybe it is just yoru dissociative identity disorder that saved you….or maybe it your repressed anger or maybe it is just you." Betty paused for a moment "If anyone else try it…. Did everything we did that day… the results would be different….the changes of the Hulk even happening is one is next to impossible…."

"What if Stern isn't working on the Hulk or the super soilder serum." Said Bruce as he went back to pacing "What if he was working on something else…sometime else that needs gamma radiation? or another kind of radiation?"

Betty looked worried "Another abomination or something worst? He should know you cannot control things like that…"

"Unless he thinks he found a way… or think he has is going to test it on me…"

"If he was going to do that he would have done that by now…" said Betty "He must have another plan..."

Steve cough "So this primer – it help make the Hulk?" Steve asked trying to sum up what Bruce and Betty were saying "And it could help make other hulk like….people…."

"Like I said Bruce's accident…. The changes of that happening again…..is really low… and any attempter are really dangours." Said Betty "We don't know why we are here or what his end goal is… we don't have any idea…."

"He said I would be useful." said Steve "But he only seem to bed interested in your project…." Bruce and Betty shared a sudden look with each other. Their minds worked fast "What?" asked Steve

"What of he is trying to make another super solider," said Betty "But with more power... the abomination happen partly because a failed super solider formula...with the right one... and the primer..."

"You could have a crazy ass problem on our hands..."

"Could?" asked Steve

Bruce looked at Steve "You were chosen for the super solider program because you had the right personality. the formal enhanced what's already inside you. If you give it to someone with the wrong personality….."

Steve nodded his head. it was too much of a risk and something were better off not messed with.

….

"The other will be wonders were we are," spoke up Steve breaking the silence. "They will work out what is happening and where we are…"

"Before or after the Hulk kills everyone?" asked Bruce rubbing his head, the green tint in his eyes were stand out more and more as the hours passed by "I really need to get out of this cage…."

Betty stood up on her feet and began to walk around "Between the three of us we should be able to get out of this cell, I mean two of us area sciecnts that worked of the military at one point. I was raised by the military, Steve is captain American, Bruce has been on the run from the military and worst for years…two of us are in the Avengers... surly we can do this..."

"We looked," said Steve

"After being drugged up – your brain was possible still foggy…." Said Betty at once "It wouldn't hurt to look again….anyway what else are we going to do?"

The three of them went on looking at the cell for anyway they could ecaple. "Hey," said Bruce "I think there a trapped door in the floor... " It was impossible to tell were Bruce was looking - but given his eyes were more like the Hulks at the moment (the Hulk could easily have better eye sight than Banner) he was spotting something the other couldn't.

"A way out or just a basement…." asked Betty

"It maybe be a way out..." said Bruce "This is a old building and if it as old as it seems... it could be a way out..."

"If it is a way out Sterns would of realised that." said Steve "He would of have that coved..."

Betty shook her head "Maybe not... clever people often over estimate they own plans or under estimate any one else... if it is a tunnel... we can get out of here...with out Sterns and who ever working for him knowing..."

"That may be so - but how are we going to get out of this cell..."

"We will give Sterns what he wants." said Betty with a almost cunning look in her eyes "How are you're acting skills boys?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Betty slapped Bruce and started to yell at him, even when Steve knew was an act and even if Bruce said the Hulk wasn't coming out yet. It felt like they are tempting fate. But Betty said they had to make their augment seem real and pointed out that Sterns wanted them alive for information – he wouldn't want the Hulk to come out.

Betty and Bruce began to argue about the danger of the primer and the morals of their work hoping to draw Sterns out.

"…You tested it on yourself, what if someone react to it better than you did?" asked Betty

"…What if they didn't – that's a risk that we have no right to take…."

They carried on like that and Betty plan worked Sterns did come back – seemed like Betty was right about Sterns wanting them alive – for now at least.

Betty turned on Sterns before he could speck, "Why do you want the primer and what do you want with Captain American? Tell me…I have a right to know what your plan is, Doctor Sterns."

"Why do you have a right? Why I need the primer is only basic on scientist curiosity. Whatever could save someone like Banner by accident…. Imagine the possibility if used in the right way…. Abomination… that was a mess, the Hulk was a mistake…."

"Betty, this is the reason I went on the run," said Bruce

"Because of a mistake and the military," said Sterns "This time the military isn't involve"

Bruce shook his head his eyes going dangerously green "Ross is still watching me and you will bet he will come here. Especially when you have his daughter here as well….Like it or not the Military will be involved…."

"And I am sure they will be interested in this idea…"

"They are only interested in making a weapon…."

"Bruce…what if Sterns can complete our work?" asked Betty

Steve stepped in "If someone has to kidnap to take about this idea….I won't listen…"

"Maybe it was the only way to talk to us," said Betty slowly "Nether of you two are easily to connect and protected by S.H.I.E.L.D. I will tell you what you need to know…"

"Betty," said Steve stepping forward "I think you need to think about this…"

Betty looked at Bruce and Steve "I've already have…." She looked back at Sterns "I will tell you want you want to know… but you have to let me out of here…."

Sterns laughed "I am not that stupid. If I open this door…." Sterns pointed to Steve and Bruce "They will attack….."

Betty took another step forward "If you will do not let me out…. Bruce will turn into the Hulk and we are all dead….how badly do you want this information…."

Sterns frowned for a moment "Why are you doing this…. Surely you would agree with Banner"

Betty paused for a moment and looked at Bruce for a moment, "Not this time," she said.

Maybe Sterns believe Betty or maybe he was concern that Bruce would change into the Hulk again. Because he disappeared from view and the buzzing of the electivity stopped. Sterns come back with a gun in his hand. He aimed the gun at Steve and Bruce "Any funning business… one of you get shot…."

He open the door almost clumsy as he was still pointing the gun at Steve and Bruce. Steve and Bruce gave each other a quick look. Betty walked to the cell door "Hurry up," said Sterns impatiently.

Then Betty got close enough she gapped the gun arm and moved it away from Steve and Bruce. Steve acted at once, and tackled Sterns to the ground and tried to knock him out. Bruce moved out of the cell and to the trapped door and open it. He dropped down for a moment then once Sterns was knocked out he climbed out.

"There's a way out," said Bruce "How are you two in small spaces?"

"Better than you are." Said Betty walking over and looking at the underground tunnels. "This looks like old smuggles tunnels," she comment

There heard footstep from above them. Whoever it was they were working with Sterns "It's the only way," said Bruce

"Well…." Said Betty "Anywhere better than here."

Steve paused for a moment "We could fight them…The hulk…."

"Need to be away from people." Said Bruce at once "And we don't know what weapons their have. They have ones that can knock us out… do you really want to risk it?"

"No," said Steve. If they were interested in his own and Bruce blood they couldn't risk getting knock out, something told him at if Sterns catches them again it would be more bloody and brutal than before.

The crumbing tunnels went far below the ground it was more claustrophobic than the cells. Since the tunnels were also filled with mess of wires Bruce went ahead of Steve and Betty as he had to keep stopping and checking different wires - then these were double checked by Betty as well. Steve could tell the tunnels were unstable and he was with person who could turn into a huge green beast who could bring the whole thing on top of their heads – and that was a something Steve didn't want to experience.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Steve

"No," said Bruce "But this is the only idea I have… and I don't want to hurt anyone…"

"They could be waiting at the other end," pointed out Steve "If they know about the tunnels…"

"Then they will have to fight the Hulk," said Bruce grimly.

"Just don't turn down here…" said Steve

"I'm not planning to Cap…." Said Bruce

They didn't know how long they were underground for but soon they all stopped "I think they is a trapped door above us…" said Bruce

"Well, let's get out of here," said Betty

They pushed the door open and climbed out and were meet with guns. Someone fired the gun in the air. Steve knew what was going to happen before anyone else. He pulled Betty back as Bruce's eyes turn green and he began to transform. This was the quickest transformation Steve had seen – maybe it was due being knocked out and having Bruce repressed the Hulk. The Hulk started to fight as he was also shoot at. "You need to get down," Steve told Betty as he went to join fight – fighting the ones who haven't already fled from the hulk.

"Well," said Steve once they were gone "I guess now we need to find a way to connect the others."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Here, I found theses for you…" said Betty passing Bruce some clothes. They were hiding out in a old cabin that seem to once be used by the military - he looked like it haven't been used for months.

"Cheers," said Bruce taking the old army clothes

"Do they pay you extra for clothing costs?" asked Betty as Bruce quickly got changed "Because really…you must go through them quickly….."

"I get cheap clothes…" said Bruce

"You don't wear the heart monitor watch anymore," said Betty, remembering the watch that Bruce used to wear that used to bleep when his pulse got too high. She was surprised by this.

Bruce laughed a little "As useful as it was …..It keep breaking, and I don't have the money to keep replacing stuff..."

Steve walked back in the cabin "There is no food here…." He said "But we got some bottle water." Steve looked at the army clothes Bruce was wearing "Interesting..."

"I hate army clothes…no offence…." Said Bruce obviously uncomfortable with his current wardrobe. "I think I could get arrested for wearing this you know…"

"Don't think it would be easy to arrest you..." comment Steve "I don't think we had been followed," he said. Now he wasn't sure what to do, he had to somehow commutation with the other Avengers and with no building or phone in sight they had no choice but to walk and hope for the best

Bruce was tugging at the army clothes, Betty made him stop "You look fine," said Betty giving Bruce a playful smile and Bruce rolled his eyes a little.

"Right," said Steve standing up feeling he should leave Bruce and Betty to talk alone for a while again "I'm…." he paused for a moment "Going outside…..for a bit…." With that he walked away from the two scientist. Steve not for the first time realised how unfair life was.

Bruce and Betty watched Steve go. "He seem a good guy…" commenting Betty

"Well, he is Captain American." Said Bruce "It will be a worry if he wasn't good..."

"Sterns will come after us." Said Betty "Whatever he wants… he's not going to give up…."

Bruce shrugged a little bit, "What new?" Betty started to laugh "What is it?" asked Bruce

"I think the Avengers is the best thing that has happen to you," she said

….

It was late but no one was sleeping "So," said Steve "What's the full story with Sterns and everything? The full story about the job you were working on?"

Bruce and Betty looked at each other for an moment. "Me and Betty were working on a project," said Bruce "We were told that we were working on radiation resistance..."

"I thought you were working on the super solider serum?" question Steve quickly, He was sure he was told Bruce was working on the Super Solider serum.

"That was my father's goal…. But we weren't told that at the time….." said Betty "It's pretty stupid not telling scientist that are working for you what your end goal was…. If we had known…."

"I won't have tested it on myself….." said Bruce

"After... that experiment...My father wanted to use the Hulk as a weapon… my father wanted a weapon… but Bruce refused. Then my father made him a fugitive…. Blame everything on him to cover up what had happen…To saved his own job, to save his own skin..."

"He lied?" question Steve

"He was coving his own back…" said Bruce "It was easily to blame it on me..."

"Doesn't SHIELD know about all this?"

Bruce shrugged "No idea, but that's not important now…." Steve let the subject drop. Maybe it wasn't important to Bruce anymore but he made a metal note to question Fury about it. Ross was high up in government and surely if he had a hand in making the Hulk surely they needed to a record about it.

"And the primer?"

"Was part of the radiation resistance," said Betty at once "And it worked… or at least it worked for Bruce. We should get some sleep," said Betty "I do first watch…"

….

Betty step outside to join Steve outside, Bruce had fallen an sleep, "I am guessing you have more questions," said Betty

Steve did have lot of questions "How long were you and Bruce together?"

"A long time," said Betty not going into details "Before….everything we were engaged…. Seem like a long time ago now… we were both different people back then.."

"You two were engaged?" said Steve - maybe he wasn't shock about that fact. "It must have been difficult for you – having your father hunting Bruce."

"Difficult doesn't even cover it," said Betty "One day I have a fiancé and a father – they didn't really like each other that much. But I could live with that… then the next day….. "Betty paused of a moment lose in memoirs, "Last time I saw Bruce…. He jump out of an army helicopter to fight the abomination….because he did that my father let him have a head start...before trying to track him down again..."

"That sounds more interesting than the version I was told…"

Betty paused again "It's hard for the both of us…seeing each other again is hard…." Betty looked at her wedding ring on her finger "It always feels like destiny like to mock us…..after all this…. I got children I need to get back into….I want to stay in connect with Bruce…. But it's….Bruce might not…. He thinks he got to push people away…deal with things alone….. Just make sure he doesn't isolate himself too much….. Please….."

"I'll do my best…" vow Steve, he knew he also tried to deal with his problems alone as well.

Betty nodded her head "So Mr Captain American you must have your own tale… feel like sharing?"

Steve told Betty a little about Peggy after all he been asking personal questions about Her and Bruce and it felt like he owned Betty his story.

When Bruce woke up and took over from Betty. "You're not going to sleep?" asked Bruce to Steve

"I don't think I can…" said Steve "How are we going to get in connected with the others?"

Bruce didn't seem to concern "There will be a phone or the internet at some point. But our main concern is not to get followed…. Just staying here makes me feel on edge…. Just feel like we need to keep moving…"

"Yet you asked me if I was going to sleep?" said Steve "Making sure Betty gets some sleep..."

"Well, It's not just me is it?" said Bruce

Steve looked out at the landscape in front of them. He narrowed his eyes as he saw something moved "I think they have found us…"

"This keeps getting better and better…." Mumble Bruce to himself "I'll go a wake Betty…maybe if we keep a low profile… they won't notice…."

Steve nodded his head. He can't remember the last time he had eaten and was weaker than normal. And Bruce was likely feeling the same way. "They look like they are a few miles off – and they might not even head for here…"

"Knowing our luck this is where they are heading…."


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is more focused on the other Avengers - this is a little random lol **

Chapter Six

Betty was running and she knew she couldn't stop. She had no idea where Steve or Bruce were but she knew she had to run…. She had to find help as soon as possible.

…

"They couldn't have just disappeared," said Natasha. She was one of the first people he released that both Steve and Bruce were missing and seeing that Steve and Bruce were at the same place when it happen it had to be linked "We know there was a fight..."

"It could have been anyone," said Clint

"Maybe not," said Tony not looking up from his computer. "Because they are not the only one that have gone missing…." Everyone looked at Tony "What's the likely hood that an person who was working on the project that turn Bruce into the Hulk go missing on the same day, in a different city and an different state…."

"Not likely," said Thor "Who is this person you speck of…"

"A lady once known as Elizabeth Ross," said Tony "She was at university with Bruce and dated for ages…. She and Bruce worked for Elizabeth's father… until the whole Hulk situation….so who ever behind this… wants them of some reason…."

"And Steve?"

"Steve and Bruce both got their special skills by science experiments. Whoever got them may want to do an experiment of they own…" said Tony "Who ever want to this… must know Bruce or this Elizabeth…. Or could be linked to her father….after all her father was the one who was hunted down Bruce for years…"

"But would he put his own daughter at risk?" asked Clint "Can't you hank into the CCTV…. Start from there…."

"It's missing," said Tony at once. That was the first thing he tried.

"We need to track down everyone linked to that project," said Natasha at once. That would have been easy SHEILD had all those records. "They might be something in the files that might have been of use…."

"That will take too long." Said Tony

"Have you got a better idea?" asked Natasha

Thor looked thoughtful for an moment "Surly Banner will turn into the Hulk and end this madness…."

Clint shook his head "Not if people life are at risk. They likely have Steve and this Elizabeth person he had known for years…Bruce would do everything in his power not to change."

…

For hours they has no idea or clue where to start looking it wasn't until Fury gave them a name that they had no idea what their next moved was. "I thought Samuel Sterns was locked up," said Natasha "He was seen a dangerous individual – he went mad after…." Natasha paused no knowing how much the others knew about Sterns

"He the nutter who messed with Bruce's blood right," said Tony at once "That might explain Bruce and his lady friend but not Steve…."

"Not unless if he trying to create an anther Hulk like beast," said Thor as a joke – he laughed until he realised that this could be very true. "I like the Hulk and Banner but one is enough….we don't want a hulk with that Super soldier stuff, Rogers has…"

"Well, we better location them and quickly…. And…." said Tony looking a picture of Sterns "This is a face people will remember seeing…."

…

Clint come running into the room where everyone was searching for their missing friends "They has been a possible Hulk sighting a few hours out…." He said. "In an old farm house in the middle of nowhere… and it's close to disused military training area…"

Thor got to his feet right away "What are we waiting for….. Come on….."

…

Betty didn't know how long she had been running for until he bump into the heroes she only seen on her telly. She knew who Iron man was right away – after all everyone knew who Iron Man was, and she knew Iron Man was a friend of Bruce's.

"You're Tony Stark…. You are iron man….one of the Avengers….."

"Now isn't the time for a fan…" said Tony

"I'm not a fan."

"That Hurt…."

"You're looking for Bruce and Steve….." said Betty quickly that got Stark attention right away "We got away but we got attack again…."

"Hold on," said a women with red hair "You're Elizabeth Ross," Betty nodded her head at once – hoping she didn't need to explain any more.

"Do you know where they are now?"

"No," said Betty "But they had stuff that can knocked them out…. Can knocked out the Hulk for a short time….. And they not going to play nice this time… you have to find them….."

….

"Okay," said Tony "Well…. Good news is Betty story looked like it was true….. I found the hut they were in and… looks like the Hulk was there….."

"You thought I was lying?" challenged Betty looking at Tony with a fierce look "Why on earth would I lie?"

"Because of your father…."

"I have barely talked to my father in years…." Said Betty "And I would be the last person who would lend Bruce into a trapped… not after everything…..and I wouldn't just leave my life…."

Natasha step forward "That's enough," Natasha said to Tony "This isn't going to help either Bruce or Steve. They should be able to fight back – they not in pubic anymore and they can both handle a fight. Either if they have something to knock them out – one of them would have been able to escape…"

"But they is no sign of them – if they did escape we would have seen them by now…." Said Thor "Or they wouldn't left the other alone…."

"Well, we got over fifty odd miles all around us to look," said Tony "We better start and we can't missed anything….any little clue will help."


End file.
